vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Pajama Party VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas *The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling *Barney Holidays Video (Barney's Halloween Party, Barney's Night Before Christmas, & Be My Valentine, Love Barney) *Kipper: Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks and Picnic Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Barney's Pajama Party" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Jocelyn Stevenson, Randy Dalton, Dennis DeShazer * Producer: Julie Hutchings * New Material Directed by: Fred Holmes * Series Directors: Jeff Gittle, Fred Holmes, Alexander Laughton, Jim Rowley, Steven Feldman * New Material Written by: Stephen White * Series Writers: Mark S. Bernthal, Sandra J. Payne, Perri Verdino-Gates, Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Joseph Phillips · JP Productions, Inc. * Educational Specialist: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph. D. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West, Tim Dever ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner, Antwaun Steele ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** Additional Baby Bop's Costume - Jennifer Romano ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Jeff - Austin Ball ** Curtis - Monte' Black ** Chip - Lucien Douglas ** Stephen - Chase Gallatin ** Kristen - Sara Hickman ** Danny - Jeffrey Hood ** Linda - Adrianne Kangas ** Hannah - Marisa Kuers ** Emily - Hannah Owens ** Kim - Erica Rhodes ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Jill - Lana Whittington ** Mother Goose - Barbara Lowin ** Miss Etta - Brice Armstrong ** Scooter - Todd Duffy ** Pizza Delivery Person - Steven G. McAfee ** Riders in the Sky Too Slim Ranger Doug - Woody Paul * Production Manager/Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Series Associate Directors: Terrie Davis, Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Series Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Series Lighting Directors: Murray Campbell, Lowry G. Perry * Series Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Series Editors: Laura Carglie, Bryan Norfolk, McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Audio/Production Director Gary French, C.A.S. * Audio Assistant: Malcolm Johnson * Series Audio Director: David Boothe, C.A.S. * Series Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Techincal Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: James Johnson, Bink Williams * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce A. Harmon, Van Smalley * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Electrician: Stephen Ritchey * Propmaster: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Props: Tim McGarity * Script Supervisor: Laura Carglie * Costume Shop Manager: Mark Wagenhurst * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, Shauni Mast * Costume Assistants: Nick Ballarini, Jr., Travis Scott Cox * Costume Stitchers: Teresa Corbin, Traci Hutton, Casey Stinson * Manager of Production Services: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Pat Panpakdeediskul * Production Assistant: Karen Gatewood * "I Love You" Music · Traditional ("This Old Man") · Lyrics by Lee Bernstein © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the marching dino and Children, Barney and star and overlapping dino sports logos are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P * Barney, BJ and the marching dino and children, Barney and star and overlapping dino spots logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Closing Previews * My Party with Barney Kideo Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS Category:2001 Category:Hit Entertainment